Om Nom
Om Nom is the main protagonist of the ''Cut the Rope series''. The player's aim throughout the games is to feed it with candy by cutting ropes and using various gameplay elements, such as air cushions, magic hats, anti-gravity buttons, and other items. Om Nom is known for its passion for the aforementioned yellow and red candies. If the candy drops off-screen or gets destroyed, Om Nom will groan in disappointment and make a sad face. Om Nom is a very sweet little creature, unless Spiders steal its candy. If the player touches it, it would either do a handstand, look both ways or wave at you. If the candy gets near it, it will open its mouth wide. It is also considered as a very cute character. History ''Cut the Rope In the original game, there is a ring at the doorbell, and a box shows up at a person's doorstep. Om Nom is in the box, its eyes seen through a hole. On the box there is a sign that says: "''Feed with candy." Upon the completion of the original game, Om Nom is shown on a top of a candy mountain. The banner above it says "Thanks for playing" ''Cut the Rope: Holiday Gift Om Nom reappears in ''Holiday Gift, the second game. There is not much of a story in this game. ''Cut the Rope: Experiments In ''Experiments, Om Nom's box falls out of a truck; the Professor picks it up and says "Interesting." ''Cut the Rope: Time Travel In ''Time Travel, Om Nom is seen in Evan's room eating candy. Suddenly, a time machine appears, showing the year 2013. Om Nom gets sucked into the time machine. As the story unfolds, Om Nom meets up with its ancestors (and for one, descendant). At the end of the game. Om Nom returns home to find out it was only a dream. (According to the Om Nom Stories, at least.) ''Cut the Rope 2'' In the direct sequel to the original game, Om Nom is first seen atop a mountain of candies. It then spots the Spiders stealing its candy. It chases after them. Om Nom's leg then gets tangled up in a rope attached to the spider's hot air balloon. Later, Om Nom gets unattached to the rope and then meets up with the Nommies. Description Only a little information is available about the species of Om Nom. Om Nom is a Nommie, the species of the helpers in Cut the Rope 2. And also, Cut The Rope: Time Travel features Om Nom ancestors, which might mean that these creatures have been living on Earth for a long time. However, excluding the present Om Nom, there is no evidence that its ancestors had owners. It is possible they could still be kept by Evan, speculating that Om Nom's species are both domestic and wild, then again, no other creatures of its kind have been seen yet in captivity in his time. Om Nom's gender is unknown. It is speculated to be a child or a baby, whichever pulls on your heartstrings more. The age of its ancestors is unknown, but we can speculate they are all the same age. Gallery Screenshots and Artwork (pictures) Cut the rope exp 06.jpg|Om Nom with the robotic hand in Handy Candy when omnom wear gloves.JPG|Om Nom with Superpowers OmNom.jpeg|HD Om Nom Om Nom Eating Candy.jpg|Om Nom eating a candy Om Nom Trying To get candy.jpg|Open Wide! Om Nom In Box .jpg|Om Nom in the Cardboard Box Cut The Rope:Om Nom HD Background.jpg|Cut the Rope Wallpaper Om Nom With Headphones On The Cut The Rope DJ Update.jpg|DJ Om Nom as seen in DJ Box teaser video. om_nom.png|Om Nom is sad OnNomNewDesign.png|Om Nom wants to eat Om nom eyes.png|Eyes Asset Unnamedfg.png Bakery.PNG Newed.jpg maxresdefaultjkj.jpg|The super-noms Videos How to Draw Om Nom from Cut the Rope Cut the Rope - Gameplay Trailer Navigation ru:Ам Ням Category:Characters Category:Cut the Rope Category:Experiments Category:Om Nom Category:Time Travel Category:Cut the Rope 2 Category:Nommies Category:Cut The Rope The Movie